


One By One (Raph x Casey)

by StayGoldFrens



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayGoldFrens/pseuds/StayGoldFrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if someone told you their feelings”<br/>“To what exactly”<br/>“You know what I’m talking about Red, love”<br/>“I would kiss them”<br/>“Even if they’re a boy”<br/>“Sure”<br/>“Why the hell would you do that?! I would get disgusted”<br/>“I wouldn’t”<br/>“Wait a sec Raph your…”<br/>“Yeah”<br/>“And I’m talking to the bad boy” </p><p>(Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or it's characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raph's Point Of View

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TMNT Human AU, so there is alot of differences between TMMT and the human universe which is:
> 
> -Raph's a Harry Potter fan  
> -Tang Shen is not dead  
> -The shredder is their uncle  
> -April is also a Harry Potter fan  
> -Miwa is in this and is 4 years old  
> -The turtles( or humans) have age difference, I made Donateelo the second oldest since it suits him. Leo is 17, Donnie is 16, Raph is 15, and Mikey is 12  
> -And Mikey has a crush on April!

It’s been days since school started…

Yet, Raphael Hamato, had to get suspended for punching Tommy Jordan (or otherwise Jerk Jock) in the mouth…

It was just a harmless joke or at least that’s what Tommy said to the principal. It wouldn’t be harmless if he started to make fun of gay students! It also wouldn’t be harmless if Tommy started to punch kids who he never liked in front of him. So, right now, he’s at home listening to his older brother Leo scolding him about what he should/shouldn’t do in front of Tommy Jordan. Raph wasn’t listening. He was silently cussing at Jerk Jock and at the principal who supposedly should be happy when he was doing the right thing. “Do you understand Raph” Leo asked him. Leo always acted like he was a good leader where he actually was (and always is…) favourite son. He grunted and shooed him off. As soon as he left Raph sighed and recounted the moments that happened to him:

“Hey look it’s the BAD BOY, wonder what’s he’s going to do when I punch some kids” Tommy taunted as he was walking to science, minding his own business. “Shut the fuck up, Jerkdan” he muttered and tried to pay no attention to him and whatever he was doing. He was already reaching for the stairs when he saw him punching boys and as soon as he was done he picked up one of the kid in his English yelling at him, “You're so flaming, and you’re practically on fire. I would stomp you out, but I don't want my foot to catch AIDS” and kicks him. Raph couldn’t stand it anymore. “Nobody make’s fun of gay kids and if they do, I’ll make sure they kiss their ass goodbye” he thought and bolted straight to him and punching his lights out. Tommy fell down on the high school beige coloured floor and as soon as he got up, his nose was bleeding and a tooth came out. “THIS GOES OUT TO ALL OF YOU WHO DECIDE TO MAKE FUN OF KIDS WHO LIKE THE SAME SEX! IF YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM BE MY GUEST! I’M READY AS I’ll EVER BE” he yelled and as soon as he was done, he kicked him in the groin and walked away and pretending nothing happened.

Raph sighed and got out his ear buds and phone. He wasn’t in the mood for anymore scolding or Your-such-a-idiot talks. He was in the mood for rock music especially the new ones but as soon as he thought about it, he declined and went into the closet. He got out a small box and picked out a flashlight and a Harry Potter Book. He never told his brothers that this was his favourite book, hell, not even his friends. The only person who he told was his mom who would sit by him every day when she got the chance after cooking and marking her class quizzes.

“Which Harry Potter book is that” his mom asked as he found him reading with interest. “The Chamber Of Secrets, I’m on the part where they meet the new teacher, Lockhart” he said excitedly and continued reading. “That’s interesting, I’m still on The Order Of Phoenix” she replied and sat right beside him. After a few minutes of silence she asked, “What happened at school”. Raph ignored her and continued reading. “It’s ok I won’t be mad” she soothed. He looked at her and rests his head on her shoulder. “I just punched a kid because he was making fun of kids” he mumbled. “Why did he make fun of them” she asked. “Cause they’re gay” he replied and sighed. “I think you did the right thing” she said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Leo thought what I did was stupid” he said to her. “It isn’t, trust me, you’re doing the right thing to react to that kid who told them they had AIDS” she assured him. Raph cuddled with her and rested her head. He didn’t mind if he acted like a baby because no one was there to judge. “Thanks mom for understanding” he whispered and continued reading where he left off.


	2. Casey Jones Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if someone told you their feelings”  
> “To what exactly”  
> “You know what I’m talking about Red, love”  
> “I would kiss them”  
> “Even if they’re a boy”  
> “Sure”  
> “Why the hell would you do that?! I would get disgusted”  
> “I wouldn’t”  
> “Wait a sec Raph your…”  
> “Yeah”  
> “And I’m talking to the bad boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen:
> 
> -Raph and Casey are almost about to kiss  
> -April is introduced  
> -and Tommy is a chicken

“Mr. Jones, I would like to know what you are doing in your desk” Mr. Jolson said with a suspicious tone. Casey looked up from his phone underneath his desk. “Nothing sir, I was just looking for a pencil… there it is” he replied and got out his pencil. “That’s what I thought. Students, let’s review about the book ‘Of Mice And Men’” Mr. Jolson said and continued rabbling on. Casey was half tuned in and kept on looking at his phone for any Instant post on N.I.Y. Most of them were about hockey and hot girls taking selfies. One post though, took him by surprise:

 

PacifisticTommyJordan68: I’m so going to kill that bitch

AchievingCaseyJones10: Who 

PacifisticTommyJordan68: Raphael Hamato

AchievingCaseyJones10: Him?!? How many fricking times did I tell you not to go tough on him

PacifisticTommyJordan68: He just hit me! I had no idea why the hell did he do that?

AchievingCaseyJones10: I’ll give him a piece of my mind! Do you know what class he has next period?

PacifisticTommyJordan68: Yeah, I think he has Math with LiverMan

AchievingCaseyJones10: HELL NO, I have class with him

PacifisticTommyJordan68: Good Luck dude, Jordan out

AchievingCaseyJones10: Jones out

As soon as Casey turned off his phone, the bell rang and Casey ran out of the classroom and straight to his locker. “Bitch had no idea who he’s messing with” he thought as he was opening his lock and getting his math notebook. He stormed as fast as he could looking for him and finally reached his math class. When he got in, he got out his phone and started to text to Tommy:

AchievingCaseyJones10: He’s not here, were you fricking lying to me

PacifisticTommyJordan68: No dude, I swear to god, he’s only got suspended for 2 days and today’s been the 3rd day

AchievingCaseyJones10: I’ll hunt you down if your lying, got it, Jones out

PacifisticTommyJordan68: Yeah, Yeah, Jordan out

Casey sighed and put his phone away and saw the man he was looking for. “Raph” he hissed as soon a he saw the familiar brown-haired, muscular boy as he was walking with April O’Neil (the nerd at school). They were laughing and talking to each other. Casey, for some reason was noticing the way he smiled and how his dimples formed, his green eyes shined as the light reflecting on it and his skin was lightly tanned which made him look like a California model. He was wearing a black track pants, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. “He looks cute” he thought but then mentally slapped himself. “NO, you’re his enemy! He punched your teammate for no valid reason” he thought again and went back to do what he was suppose to do.

His hands balled into a fist and he lunged towards him and was about to punch him in the face before April yelped in surprise and Raph realized what was happening. He blocked his fist and was pushed back against the locker; his wrist entwined with Raph’s hand was pushed back as well. They we’re to close to each other, 1 inch away from their lips. Casey wanted to struggle out of his grasp but for some reason he didn’t. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to hug him and hold on to him, never letting him go. He slapped himself mentally again. “STOP, IT JONES” the voice screamed inside his head. 

Finally, after a few moments he finally started to speak “Well…. this is….um…interesting” Raph said coughing between the sentence. Casey continued looking at him until he said “You punched Tommy Jordan”. He looked at him with his glistening eyes waiting for a reply. “You must be his friend” he said and let go of his hands. “It’s a bit too sad that we have to meet like this” he continued. “Did you not hear what I said” he asked him. Raph chuckled to himself. “I did. I punched him for a reason”. 

“What type of reason”

“1 specific reason”

Casey looked at him with shock. “THAT’S’ IT” he yelled at him and was ready to strangle him at any moment. “Yeah, you weren’t expecting something, did ya” he sneered at him and left to class. Casey was more shocked and couldn’t believe he didn’t say anything back to him. Hell, even hurt him! Casey followed him and sat down in his seat while his teacher yelled while they we’re 7 minutes late. Casey kept on shooting glares at him when he got the moment to see him.


	3. April's Point Of View

April O’Neil, a huge Harry Potter Fan

And best friend to the boy who saved gay kids 2 days ago

April became friends with him during soccer tryouts back in Grade 5. They met like this:

April was failing gym. She wanted to get credit so that she can pass middle school. That’s why she decided to try out for Soccer. It wasn’t her favourite sport, but she chose it since Football was hard and gets her nail broken. When she signed up, she saw Raph playing by himself, kicking the ball around and sometimes falling down. All the kids laughed at him and pointed at him. He looked like he wanted to cry but rubbed his eyes. April met him before when they bumped into each other on their way to homeroom. She was reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone and wasn’t paying attention and bumped each other. Raph picked up her stuff and walked away without saying anything.

She thought about him every night but not in that type of way. She would think about them playing at the park together and eating pizza at Murakami's. Then she realized why those thoughts kept on coming to her. She wanted to be his friend.

When the coach blew his whistle they started playing. Raph was in her team and he didn’t have a chance to kick the ball. April tried to catch up but hurt herself when she tripped over the soccer ball that was supposed to go to her. Her leg was in a lot of pain and the coach send her to the office with Raph. They never talked to each other on their way to the office until Raph spoke. “Is your leg feeling better?” he asked her. “No it still hurts” she replied and they continued walking/limping. When they reached the office, the secretary told them to wait for 5 minutes, as she was busy checking on someone. Then, she decided it was the best time to ask. “Do you….um… like Harry Potter” she asked him. He looked at her as if she was joking before answering “Yeah, please don’t tell anyone” “I won’t because I don’t want to be bullied as well” she said. 

“Wait you like…”   
“Duh, of course, I do”   
“What else do you like”  
“Pizza, Monopoly, and The Avengers”  
“Cool but, I don’t like pizza”  
“NO WAY”  
“YES WAY”

“KIDS THIS ISN’T AN AMUSEMENT PARK, IT’S A OFFICE” the office manager yelled at them. They immediately closed their mouths and started to giggle as soon as the teacher laughed. “Kids this isn’t an amusement park, it’s an office” Raph imitated and they both continued their giggles.That’s when she realized that they were going to be best friends no matter what…

 

She used to be, back then, popular and the 3rd prettiest girl. Raph used to be quiet during class and hanged out a lot with this kid named Munroe Logion, who was also back then a nerd before turning popular and well liked in high school. Sometimes, April wanted to switch places with him when she was bullied or being gossiped about. But, there was a reason he punched Tommy. A reason that was only meant to be kept to them. She realized there was more to Raph when they were 12 years old:

“Hey dude, you just missed the finale of ‘Malcolm In The Middle’” she greeted Raph when he saw her in her room. His hair was messed up and he kept on wiping his lips every 2 seconds. “Dang it, I was waiting for it and I missed it,” he said and continued wiping his lips. “Is your lip bleeding?” she asked him. He shook his head and continued wiping his lips. “Then what’s happened,” she asked again. She wasn’t going to let the issue drop like glass. 

“I said it’s nothing, God April, why do you want to know” 

“Because you keep on wiping your lips like you have a mark on it”

“OK, you want to know the truth, fine I’ll tell you, during second nutrition break, I got a note from Percy Ride…”

“That cute nerd that gets picked on by those wannabe thugs”

“Yeah, let me continue, the note said that I had to meet him in the janitor's closet at the end of the day by myself”

“SO that’s why I didn’t see you after school”

“Yes, now stop interrupting me”

“But, I di…”

“Anyways, as soon as I see him in the Janitor’s closet, he talked to me about the science project. For some reason, I was more focused on his cute face than on the project”

“Ok 2 things, firstly, I didn’t interrupt you, you did and secondly did you just say cute! So your gay”

“Yes, April stop screaming! That’s why I didn’t tell you”

“Raph it’s ok, I don’t mind at all, you kissed him didn’t you”

“Yeah…”

“AWWWWW”

“Shut up…”

She started to laugh to herself and remembered how excited she was back then! That’s why he saved gay kids and wanted to be an LGBT activist as soon as he was finished college. He started his journey of becoming one by saving and fighting kids who hurt them! Especially girls who are lesbian who were being gossiped about by the popular. She didn’t want to change herself and if she ever visited the past, she would tell her grade 4 self how Raph is the coolest friend she will ever have. And it was true….


	4. Raph's Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if someone told you their feelings”  
> “To what exactly”  
> “You know what I’m talking about Red, love”  
> “I would kiss them”  
> “Even if they’re a boy”  
> “Sure”  
> “Why the he** would you do that?! I would get disgusted”  
> “I wouldn’t”  
> “Wait a sec Raph your…”  
> “Yeah”  
> “And I’m talking to the bad boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Raph meet again?! Things are about to get intresting plus Donnie's first appearance.....

“Another day in this hellhole” Raph thought as soon as he reached the flight of stairs that led through his High School. He had Character Studies right after homeroom and everyone that went there said it’s the greatest thing so far, so did Donatello (or Donnie as he preferred) who kept on talking how great his school year was with his new girlfriend, a new group of friends and all those shit. “It isn’t all that bad, if you must know, thanks to the Character Ed program, I’m on cloud nine,” he said every 5 minutes. “I know Donnie, I know” he mumbled and tried his best to listen to the music playing on the radio.

“Plus, can’t you believe I skipped grade 11 and now I’m in grade 12”

“Plus, can’t you ever shut up"

“Raph, what you said doesn’t make sense”

“I KNOW” Raph yelled.

Donnie looked at him and sighed. For the rest of the car ride, neither of them has spoken to each other. Finally, as soon as they reached their school, Raph quickly got out of the car and raced off leaving Donnie muttering and cursing under his breath.

As soon as he reached his homeroom, he found April already sitting at their usual spot with her school book out. He smiled and walked up to her saying “Didn’t do your homework, O’Neil”. She looked up and smiled sweetly before replying “I did do my homework, unlike you I don’t stay up all night reading Harry Potter, even if I read it three times”. He stuck his tongue out and sat beside her. “Real mature” she added. “Shut up he said back and stopped talking. When the bell finally rang for the end of homeroom, they waved each to other goodbye and promised to meet each other for lunch.

After a couple of stairs later, Raph found himself staring at the door of room 208, the Character Ed room. It was here for getting extra credits to go to university or college. It was stupid but it was the only smart way to do it than working with Lunch Lady Patricia all day long. He went inside and the first thing that shocked him was the same familiar figure that was friends with Tommy...

"No, anything but him", he thought to himself. He looked at him and so did he. As soon as they looked at each other,t he first thing he was about to do was getting a chair and throwing at him. But, he looked like he was in no mood to do anything like that. He sat 5 spaces away from him in the back where he won't throw spitballs or anything else on him. He still haven't figured out his name yet.

"Andrew, Jeremy, Kevin, Logan, Guy..." He continued to think until he heard the slap of books on the teachers desk. He stopped thinking and looked up seeing a man in his 40's that looked like that guy from 'Breaking Bad'.

"OK LADIES LISTEN UP, I AM MR.BICESTER AND TODAY I'LL BE TELLING YOU ABOUT YOUR FIRST PROJECT. SHOCKING RIGHT, WELL THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL EVERYTHING SUPPOSED TO BE SHOCKING"

"Your shocking" a voice muttered followed with some snickers and giggles. He looked up and found out it was the same guy who said that. "I'll name him Jones", he thought as he still never figured out his name. 

"OK WHO SAID THAT, WAS IT YOU, CALIFORNIAN DUDE", Mr.Bicester said and pointed his finger to him. He shocked his head. "ARE YOU DEAF BOY, SPEAK UP" he yelled. "No it wasn't me", he said. "OKAY CALIFORNIAN DUDE, OK LETS GET STARTED WITH THE PROJECT, I'M GOING TO PARI YOU UP WITH A PARTNER AND YOU ARE GOING TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM..."

"So you can stalk us" the same guy yelled out to him. Raph saw his whole face go red as a fire truck and it looked like he was going to kill him. Hi didn't want to hear his yelling voice already and yelled to him "Shut up Jones". He stopped laughing and looked at him with a shocked expression. "How do you know my last name"

"I don't, you and your stupid jokes are driving me fricking crazy unless you want to shut your mouth up! Go ahead"

"Shut up Californian"

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"You piece of Motherfuck..."

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU, LET US START THE PROJECT ALREADY" Mr.Bicester yelled. The instantly shut their mouths and sat down but continued glaring at each other, and maybe sucking their tongues out to each other. "Ok the partners are settled, Raph and Casey, Amma and Kalil, Justinjot and Latina, America and Tarani, and Joseph and Chat. I'm going to start giving you the worksheet and lets get started" he said. "He stopped yelling, at least that's a good thing", Raph thought to himself again.

He looked around and already saw people with their partners already and realized that the only person alone was Jones. "No, please no, Please tell me I'm not his partner". Mr.Bicestor came to him and pointed to him whispering "He's your partner, start moving your legs". Jones was also, again, in shock and looked like he wanted to run away. Raph had no choice but to accept the fact and went up to him. 

"We can't be partners", he said to him. "Well bad news, we are" he replied to him and sat down beside him. They didn't talk to each other for 5 minutes before Raph spoke up saying "Listen, we are going to do this project no matter if we hat each other so much. If we finish this and I get a good grade, I won't talk to you and you won't talk to me got it" he said. "Got it, but you better not tell anyone this, Californian"

"My name is Raph, Jones"

"And my name is Casey, Red"

"Red really"

"It's better than Californian"

"Why are you calling me that"

"You look like one, duh"

"But why red"

"Cause that's the only thing I ever thought of when I first saw you..."


	5. Casey Point Of View

As soon as Casey reached Raph’s house, he felt like wanting to turn around and run home. “Why did I choose this program, Jones you are really stupid, I should have worked with the Lunch Lady instead” he thought to himself as he continued waiting for someone to open the door. Raph told him to meet at his house to work on the project together and they both knew they wanted to get over it. After a few seconds of standing outside, he decided to turn around until he heard the door opening.

He turned around and saw a boy with blond hair that looked messed up. He had blue eyes and was holding a bag of Cheetos on one hand. “What do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to finish level 43 in HotGun 3” the boy said to him. “Where’s Raphael” Casey asked him. The boy looked at him for a few seconds before saying “He’s upstairs, I’ll call him”. He gestured him to come in and ran upstairs. “RAPH, SOMEONE’S HERE FOR YOU” the boy yelled. Few minutes later, Raph came downstairs and smiled to him. “Gosh, that smile is cute, what the hell did I just say” he thought to himself. “Jones, were late for our project remember” he said in a fake tone. He found himself nodding and following him.

“Ok first things first, let me ask you the questions and you answer them” Raph said. They were in his room, Casey on a chair beside his studying desk and Raph on the bed. “Yeah, Yeah, Yeah what’s the first one” he said looking up at the ceiling. “What’s your name” he asked. “Your kidding right” he asked back. “Yeah sure, why not” Raph replied and wrote the answer on the paper. “You don’t know my name” Casey exclaimed. “It’s Jones, bolded and underlined and in the most neatest hand writing you’ll ever see in the world” he said. He was suddenly interrupted by the same boy who he talked to earlier. “What cha doing” he asked. “Go away Mikey, I’m doing a project” Raph said to the boy. “But I’m booooored” he whined. “Mikey, why don’t you go kill someone” Raph asked. “I can’t, I’m 13 years old dude, I don’t kill people at the age of 13”

“Mikey, I was just joking, go play that Hotline game you were talking about”

“IT’S HOTGUN, not Hotline game”

“Hotline Bling is a song by Drake” Casey added to the argument. The brothers looked at him. Mikey went up to him. “I know that. Can I please stay” he pleaded. He went down on his knees and continued pleading “PLEASE DUDE, PLEASE”. Casey chuckled to himself and looked at Raph with the Give-him-a-break expression. “Fine Mikey, you can stay” Raph said in the end. “WOO HOO, I LOVE YOU DUDE” Mikey said and gave him a hug. “Your hurting me” he gasped. Mikey finally let go and sat down on the bed beside Raph. 

“Ok next question, your favourite person in this world” Raph asked him. “You” he answered. Raph looked shocked until he laughed saying “I’m just joking red, my favourite person is Wayne Gretzky, one because he’s a good hockey player and 2 because I like hockey” he said. “I’m only adding reason 1 and thats all”. “I don’t like Wayne Gretzky, always loved Chris Chelios” Mikey said. “Wait you both watch Hockey” he asked them both. Mikey nodded. “Why, does that surprises you” Raph asked. Casey nodded and felt all happy inside. “HE LIKES HOCKEY, HE LIKES HOCKEY, OH HOW I LOVE HIM! Didn’t you say you hated him? Yes….No….Maybe”his thoughts continued rambling on until they were interrupted by Raph. “Jones, it’s your turn now” he added. “Wait, really”

“No it’s Mikey’s turn! Of course it’s your turn ask the damn question already”

“Ok, the question is, what’s your favourite colour and what’s your huge pet peeve” he asked. 

“Ok, Red and….” 

“Is it because it’s your nickname for you”

“NO, It’s because of someone…”

“Who”

“And my huge pet peeve is people making fun or hurting lgbt kids or people” Raph said quickly. Mikey was too busy playing with Raph’s action figures that he found under his bed. “NO SPIDERMAN, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT THE CHIPSTER OF POWER! YES I CAN DARTH VADER, SAY YOUR GOODBYES DARTHY! NOOOOOOOOO, I’M DOOMED” Mikey yelled with the action figures. They both looked at him in a You-are-such-an-idiot expression. Mikey looked up and said “I’m just going to see what Donnie’s doing or Miwa, yeah Miwa” and dashed off to find her.

“Why the hell did you change the subject”

“Because it’s personal, duh” he said light heartedly. Casey sighed and they silence came for a few minutes. Finally Casey said something “Yo look dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you in a bad spot”. Raph looked up to him and smiled. “Nah i-its ok I’m j-just was a bit in s-shock t-that you c-care a bit” he said stuttering a bit while clutching the pillow. Casey stood up and sat beside him. “This is stupid, why are we doing this, that Bicestor guy has no idea that the answers may be personal” 

“I-it’s okay J-Jones” Raph said with a sad tone. Casey immediately felt guilty and decided to do the impossible thing he ever done in his life. He hugged him. At first, Raph was in shock but awkwardly accepted the hug. Casey was in shock as well for doing this but decided to forget it. After a few minutes, they parted their ways. Raph face was wet with tears. "Stop crying Red, you look like a total idiot" Casey said and awkwardly gave him a punch in the arm. Suddenly, Mikey opened the door yelling "SUPPER...DINNER...SUPPE..."

"Ok Mikey we get it"

"We, what do you mean we" Casey asked him. Raph smiled and said "Your staying at my house for dinner to know my family remember, it's in the project". "Oh...um...yeah" Casey said and followed him downstairs for dinner....or supper.


	6. April's Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if someone told you their feelings”  
> “To what exactly”  
> “You know what I’m talking about Red, love”  
> “I would kiss them”  
> “Even if they’re a boy”  
> “Sure”  
> “Why the hell would you do that?! I would get disgusted”  
> “I wouldn’t”  
> “Wait a sec Raph your…”  
> “Yeah”  
> “And I’m talking to the bad boy”

"April, Raph how you guys doing" Mrs.Tamsa greeted them when she saw April and Raph. "I'm doing great" April greeted her. "Me too" Raph replied. They parted their ways and she went to the second hallway leading to the kennel. The worked at the Animal Shelter due to Raph's love of animals and April's love of money and animals (kind of, except cats). She finally reached the kennel and was greeted by several beagles. "What a weird way to say hello” she said and laughed as one of the beagles tried licking her face.

After an hour and some wet clothes later, April was finally done taking care of the beagles and trudged along the hallway. When she finally reached the front desk, Raph saw her and couldn’t stop smirking. “Shut up” she mouthed to him but he continued smirking. They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Tasma and left the Animal Shelter.

As soon as they left the shelter, Raph started to laugh and continued laughing out loud. “Atleast help me and get me some new clothes” she grumbled to herself. “Sorry sweetheart, won’t do, plus today’s our friendship anniversary” he said to her and quickly got his phone out and took a selfie without April knowing. “I hate you” she mumbled. Raph continued laughing making April join him as well. “Where are we going, best friend”

“To the Island Of Sodor, Choo Choo” 

“Yeah, all aboard”

“YEAH”

They started to burst into laughter. April clutching her stomach and Raph wiping away a tear or two. They continued walking, Raph making April laugh and April just being a supportive friend. 

As soon as they both saw the Kiki Ice Cream Parlour, Raph and April got their money out and put them together. In total, they had $10.24. When they entered the store, Kiki greeted them with hugs and kisses on the cheek. She was a 25 year old lady who looked like Angelina Jolie in disguise but acted like a stereotypical grandma. "Hi Kiki, you remember what day it is today don't you" Raph asked her. She nodded and got out 2 rocky road (with fudge and sprinkles) sundae. "I sure do, happy Friendversary you guys" she said and continued giving kisses to them.

They finally found a seat and started eating. April realized Raph had a lot of ice cream around his face and started to smile. 

After they payed their money, they both left the store (with a lot of hugs and kisses) and started heading to Aprils house where they started high fiving and saying hi to strangers who kept on giving them weird looks. While saying hi to the fifth person, the stumbled upon Jerk Jordan whose nose was bandaged up. April started to laugh and while doing so, Raph punched her arm hard. 

" So bitch, think you can get away" Tommy yelled while at the same time pointing to his nose. 

"I didn't say I will, did I jerk" Raph taunted. Another thing that April loved about Raph was his courage and his taunting.

"I dare you to say that again"

"Ok sure, why not, Jerk"

"Your pissing me off, and you now what I do to people who piss them off"

"What's that"

"I hurt them, bad" he said and drew the first punch. Raph dodged the punch, took her hand and they both ran as fast as they could. While running, they could hear his threats out of his mouth. April found a place to hide and took him with her. They turned into the corner and both of them hiding inside the garbage. 

They both waited for a few minutes, her listening to Raph curses and threats put his mouth. "I'm calling the police" she whispered to him and got out her phone. Raph stopped her and shook his head. She nodded and laid against her head on his shoulder. After another few minutes, they got out of the garbage and April called the police as fast as she could while Raph kept a huge lookout. 

The police finally arrived with a red faced Tommy handcuffed. "You two teenagers be safe because he'll be with us until someone nails him out which may not happened. Have a good afternoon" the officer said and let Tommy inside. When the police car drove away, April noticed that Tommy may get revenge on both of them either painfully or badly but she knew that Raph will be there with her and protect her as brother and sister. Blood or not....


	7. Raph's Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if someone told you their feelings"  
> "To what exactly"  
> "You know what I'm talking about Red, love"  
> "I would kiss them"  
> "Even if they're a boy"  
> "Sure"  
> "Why the hell would you do that! I would be disgusted"  
> "I wouldn't"  
> "Wait a sec Raph your…"  
> "Yeah"  
> "And I'm talking to the bad boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jessica Jones? Does that name remind you of anyone you know? And no Jessica Jones is not apart of Marvel in this fanfic....

"Kids, dinner is ready" mom called down the five children and her husband, however Raph was not in the mood for eating. "Hey big bro, why you not downstairs with the rest of us" Miwa said while holding a Barbie doll. "I'm not that hungry" he said. "Fine then, we're having your favourite desert without you" she said, sticking out her tongue and ran downstairs. So, why was Raph not in the mood of eating...

Well because of what happened earlier today when he went to go pick up his baby sister from elementary school:

"Raph, promise me you won't do anything stupid and dumb while you are with Miwa okay" Leo scolded for the second time. It was Raph's turn to pick up Miwa from school and the last time Raph did, it involved a broken bike, a scar on his chest and Miwa's Barbie book getting ripped into half. "Or you can drop me off with your new car" he suggested to Leo. He shooked his head and pointed the door to Raph. "Okay then, remind me to take away that Ninjustu book I got you for christmas" he said and headed towards the door.

Raph finally reached the school. Many girls that were in grade 6 stared at him as he past by, saying hello to some girls (which responded with some squeals and giggle). He knew that if he continued with that practice, then he would get a fan club and be like the next 'Alex From Target'. He finally went to the spot where the grade two's were and spotted Miwa playing Barbie dolls with another girl. He continued looking at them until the bell rang for dismissal. 

Raph went up to Miwa and the girl as they were still continuing playing Barbie with each other. He tapped on her shoulder and Miwa looked up with an startled expression. "Oh, hi big bro, I like you to meet my BFF Jessica" she said and pointed to the girl she was playing with. "Hi Jessica, who's picking you up" Raph greeted her. "My big brother, see he's right over there" she said to him and pointed to a familiar figure. "No, it can't be..." Raph thought to himself. There in front of him was Casey Jones walking towards them. For some reason, Raph was ahoy to see him. The hug they shared (see in ch.5) made Raph think a bit more about him. His touch made him feel like he could do anything. His caring reminded him about Percy...

The guy who left him...

The guy who played with his heart...

"Hi Jessie, who's this" Casey greeted her with a hug. "My BFF Miwa, this is her big brother Raph" she said and again pointing towards Raph. Casey smiled and he shook hands with him, acting like they were friends and acting that they never hated each other. "Hey Casey, never knew you had a sister" he said to him, acting along. "Yeah, oh yeah Raph can I whisper something to you" he told him. He nodded. Casey leaned in to him and whispered to him "Let's be acquaintances, I don't want your sister and my sister to not be BFF because of our stupid fucking hate to each other, got it". 

The only thing he thought of when he whispered was how sexy it was...

"Sure" he whispered back and they awkwardly fist bumped each other and took their sisters home. Separating to different ways...

Raph continued thinking of the memory like it happened 5 years ago...

When it was really just this afternoon...

He forced himself to stand up and went downstairs to eat, smiling for the rest of the night...


	8. Chapter 8: Raph's Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if someone told you their feelings”  
> “To what exactly”  
> “You know what I’m talking about Red, love”  
> “I would kiss them”  
> “Even if they’re a boy”  
> “Sure”  
> “Why the hell would you do that?! I would get disgusted”  
> “I wouldn’t”  
> “Wait a sec Raph your…”  
> “Yeah”  
> “And I’m talking to the bad boy”
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or it's characters)

It was Saturday morning when Raph woke up. The sky was blue and the chirping of the pigeons could be heard over the sound of cars and trucks honking each other. He was happy he woken up because ever since Casey whispered to him yesterday, he was dreaming about him. Kissing and see what he taste like made Raph sick in his stomach but, he couldn’t stop. Last night dream, involved him saving Casey from a medieval castle.

 

He got up and started to get ready for the day. Since Saturday was his favourite day, he usually goes for a red shirt and black pants along with some Black and Red converse sneakers. He rushed downstairs to find Dad (Master Splinter) sipping on his green tea and reading the newspaper and Mom cooking breakfast burritos. “Good Morning” Raph greeted them both. “Morning, my son” Dad greeted back while continuing to sip on green tea. “Hi sweetie, can you wake up Michelangelo and Miwa for me,” Mom said and gave Raph a peck on the forehead. “I can’t because I was going to go outside” he replied while grabbing himself a burrito and chocolate milk. “Why at this moment,” Dad asked him. “I always do this, remember cause Saturday’s my favourite day” he replied back and sat down at the table already eating the burrito. Dad sighed and continued reading on his newspaper. “Good Morning, my wonderful family” Leo called out. He is in his first year at Columbia University. Raph wished that he got accepted to Ivy League but, unfortunately, that’s not how life works. If he did, he would have been free of lectures from him for another four years.

 

“Hey Leo, can you wake up Mikey and Miwa,” Raph asked him as he ran towards the door. “Why don’t you, you look like your not that busy” but before he continued, the door closed and Raph was out.

 

The city was a bit peaceful when you go out during a Saturday morning which was what Raph always liked about. Usually, he would run laps around the park or play with the little kids. But today, he decided to go to Times Square and browse around the shops looking for something to buy for himself such as a new watch or shoes. He didn’t want to go alone though and started to head off to April’s apartment. When he reached there though, it looked like no one was at home and decided to ask another person to come along with him...

 

His Acquaintance…

 

He went out of the apartment building and headed straight for the pay phone across the street. As he did, he felt someone pull him by the collar into a car. He tried to continue walking forward but couldn’t as the person who was holding him had a really strong grip. Before he could try again, he was pulled into the car.He couldn’t see who was trying to kidnap him as they poured some type of gas into his face. Before he could do anything, he fell unconscious.

 

When Raph opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a abandoned workplace. Second thing was that he was tied up to a chair (along with his hands and legs). He tried yelling for help but the sound didn’t seem audible to anyone outside the workplace.

 

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME” he screamed. “These bastards don’t know who the hell there messing with” he thought and tried to struggle loose from the ties. While doing so, he heard a clap. In the abandoned workshop, the sound of clapping was like an echo, repeating on and on until the clapping stopped. “Don’t need to struggle baby” he heard a voice say behind the crates. He turned his head around and saw a man (around Leo’s age) with black jet hair, dark green eyes, light skin and was wearing a camouflage pants and t-shirts along with white Jordans. “I’m not your baby, you sick bastard” he yelled at him and spitting. “Why you afraid of me” the man asked huskily. He was about to kiss his neck before Raph heard another voice. “Enough Slash, I’ll deal with him…” the voice ordered him. Slash stopped and winked at Raph. “Blech” Raph said in a disgusted tone.

 

Raph looked to see Tommy (wearing the same clothes Slash was) and another man (with his helmet on; wearing a cloak, silver pants and t-shirt that showed his muscles). “Wait, they let you out early,” Raph asked Tommy. “No shit, Sherlock! .My mom bailed me out. Lucky for me, Unlucky for you” he answered. Raph growled. “Calm down, Raphael! You don’t know who you’re messing with” the man told him. He took off his helmet revealing something shocking to Raph…

 

“Uncle Oruko,” Raph said in bewilderment. “Wait, boss, you know him,” Tommy asked him. Uncle Oruko nodded solemnly. “Free him, we have a lot to discuss” The uncle, again, ordered. Tommy was reluctant at first before sighing and untying the ropes. Raph stood up and started to shake his hands. “Tommy and Spike, check to see if the robbery is a success, leave the bank owner dead, got it,” The uncle said to them. They nodded and ran. “Raphael, how’s it going,” Uncle asked him. He went to a nearby crate, picked up a kettle and cups and poured tea. Raph looked at him in shock. His eyes filled with hatred. The man that was supposed to be their father brother, a nice man to their family and help others in need is, in fact, a leader of a cold-hearted gang who leaves no mercy. “This is what you do,” Raph asked him, his voice getting louder and louder, “While you just drink fricking tea and tell others to kill and rob from people. Are you even human” he yelled at him, slamming a crate with his fist. “Apparently, I’m not the only one, your cousin is here too,” he said, slurping on the tea. As if on cue, Karai showed up, doing a backflip and landing perfectly on the ground. “What up Raph,” she asked him, smirking evilly.

 

“You too” he asked her.. Karai sauntered towards him, pulled out a knife and almost placed it right below the chin. “Yes, you don’t know what you're doing and who you're messing with. If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone about us and this, we will kill everyone you know, especially your family” she threatened. Raph nodded. “What have I gotten myself into” he thought to himself. He felt like he was going to cry. Someone...no...two people they know and treated as family, stabbed their backs and are killing people for no god damn reason. Karai put her knife away and pointed towards the exit. Raph bolted, not wanting to see his so called uncle and cousin. He hoped that when he got home, he could just be with his family, worried-free. That won’t happen anytime soon...


	9. Chapter 9: April's Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if someone told you their feelings”  
> “To what exactly”  
> “You know what I’m talking about Red, love”  
> “I would kiss them”  
> “Even if they’re a boy”  
> “Sure”  
> “Why the hell would you do that?! I would get disgusted”  
> “I wouldn’t”  
> “Wait a sec Raph your…”  
> “Yeah”  
> “And I’m talking to the bad boy”

“So, let me get this straight, you’re going to the PotterCon with someone who you think is cute but you know that he's an acquaintance of yours, right?” April asked, chewing on a fruit gum while looking at Raph (who was busy packing away to go to PotterCon, which is a lot like ComicCon, but for Harry Potter Fans only). “Uh huh,” Raph answered. “Gee, I wish I can come,” April said. “Me too, that way we could have been like…” 

“I swear if you're going to say that you, me and Casey Jones are going to be like Hermione, Harry and Ron, I will fucking stuff you in that suitcase and ship you straight to wherever the hell the PotterCon is going to take place,” April said in an angry tone. Raph put his hands up in the air and said “Ok Jeez, Jeez,”. April sighed and muttered a thank you.

“Casey, April and I are like Harry, Hermoine, and Ron,” 

“DUDE!”

Few moments after the commotion, Raph was ready to go to PotterCon. “Wait, where is PotterCon?” April asked. “It's in Oklaholma,” Raph replied. “Tulsa or OKC?” April asked again. “OKC,” Raph replied again. “Dude, who you going to ask out for the Halloween Shit this year?” Raph asked. 

“You mean the ‘Halloween Extravaganza’?”

Halloween Extravaganza is a high school dance that takes place the day before Halloween. It's a lot like New Years Eve, as you get to countdown to Halloween, wear costumes, dance until your feet hurt, eat loads of food and even win cool prizes (since there is a lot of game stands). They even provide condoms/protection as the bathrooms are used for ‘purposes’.

“Yeah, I guess,”

“I can't ask Tim since he went on this Stupid Cruise, Donnie already has a date…”

“He does, oh yeah, his girlfriend. Wait you have a crush on Donnie?”

“And Leo doesn't have time for me,”

“LOL, why don't you ask Mikey?”

“You mean that stupid midget?!”

“That stupid midget is my little brother, only I get to call him that as an affectionate term,”

“A what?”

“Forget it, he's been wanting to go to the dance ever since he was, I don't know, 12 years old,”

“He really wants to hear the moans of pleasure,”

“What? Just, never mind, Take him to the dance,” 

“Yeah, whatever,”

Finally, it was time to go. April took her keys, locked her door and both of them walked to the subway station where Casye was waiting for them.

When they reached the station, the train to go to Oklaholma was coming in 2 minutes. Raph saw Casey looking at the vending machines. “What you looking at?” Raph greeted Casey. “Looking for food. Oh, hi April,” Casey replied. 

“Don't you hi me, bye me,”

The boys looked at her with a expression that reads ‘Really’.

“Sorry, it's just that…”

“I don't care,” Casey said. 

“Subway to Oklaholma has arrived,” the announcer behind the intercom spoke. “Okay guys, I’ll seee you in 3 days, oh yeah Raph,” April called. “What?” Raph asked. “Use condoms for that hunk, ‘Kay,” April whispered, pointing slightly towards Casey. 

“APRIL!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yesterday was the day Raph and Casey left.

Today was the day the Halloween Extravaganza took place.

April asked Mikey on IMessage (to which he replied with a lot of ‘THANK YOU’ and ‘REALLY’, along with some happy emojis). April dressed up as Harry (no surprise there) for the dance. When she walked up to Raph’s and Mikey's house, the door was already opened out stepped Mikey dressed up as Hawkeye. “Mikey, quick question, you know that we're going to a highschool, right?”

“Uh huh, why?”

“Just checking,” April said. 

“Ok let's go! I am so pumped! Bye y’all,” Mikey yelled into the door. “My son, please use the restroom now. Do not use the highschool restrooms, they are filthy with sweat and ere…”

“DAD!”

They finally reached the highschool (after walking so many blocks and stopping every five minutes to tie Mikey shoes). “Should we walk in hand in hand or walk as friends?” Mikey asked. “As friends, of course,” April answered. They walked into the highschool gym and it looked like it started 3 hours ago (even though it started 20 minutes ago). “Where do you wanna…” Before April can answer she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw her former best friend Scarlett Leehands. “Oh my god, Hi April, where's that gay friend of yours?”

“Wait, Raph's gay?” Mikey asked. 

“He's not gay,” April said, clenching her teeth. 

“Oh really,” Scarlett said. 

“Yes. Don't you have a man to fuck?”

“Don't you have a women to fuck?” Scarlett asked. April and Mikey gasped. Suddenly, Mikey punched Scarlett in the stomach. “Don't you ever say that to her! Ever, you dumb slut!” Mikey yelled to her. April gasped again. “Come on, let's go. Raph was right, this is a shithole!” Mikey told April, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the gym.

Mikey and April ended up Kiki’s Ice Cream Parlour. April was bawling her eyes out and Kikey was comforting her. “It's my fault,” Mikey told her. “It's not your fault,” April said, wiping the tears away. She looked at him and noticed things she never noticed before.

“I got pissed because, one, she had no right to call Raph gay and, two, she had no right to call you bisexual,”

“But, what if those things were true?”

“I won't do anything, I'm going to accept it and just move on with my life,”

“Mikey, your a great midget, you know that,”

“I know, it keeps me awake at night,”

“Really, Teen Wolf?”

“So, me, Raph, Leo and Donnie watch that show,”

“Stydia or Sterek,”

“Raph and I ship Sterek, Donnie ships neither and Leo ships Stydia,” 

And so Halloween Eve ends with Mikey and April talking (I mean, fangirling/fanboying) and maybe April developing a crush on Mikey. 

Meanwhile, what are Raph and Casey doing at PotterCon?


	10. Chapter 8.2 (Raph P.O.V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if someone told you their feelings”  
> “To what exactly”  
> “You know what I’m talking about Red, love”  
> “I would kiss them”  
> “Even if they’re a boy”  
> “Sure”  
> “Why the hell would you do that?! I would get disgusted”  
> “I wouldn’t”  
> “Wait a sec Raph your…”  
> “Yeah”  
> “And I’m talking to the bad boy”

It was around the evening when Raph reached home. After getting ‘kidnapped’ and finding out his uncle was in fact a leader of a ruthless gang, he needed to calm down and started walking around Manhattan. Raph opened the door and saw nobody except Leo, with a bowl of ice cream watching ‘The Notebook’. He was wearing his blue varsity jacket and shorts. “Hey Leo, is everything al right,” Raph asked him. Leo nodded, continuing to stare at the screen. “Okay then...If everything’s all right...Why you in your shorts and watching ‘The Notebook’?” Raph asked him. “I want to! Why you got some problem with that? Speaking of which...where were you?” Leo asked. “Great, I thought we were finally having a no-worry conversation...for once,” Raph thought. “Tell me why you're like this and I’ll tell you,” Raph said. 

Leo sighed, turned off the TV and held Raph’s hand. “I think…”

“You think what?”

 

“It’s not like think, I’m in a relationship,”

“That’s it! I’m fine with that, Is it with a boy?”

“EW NO!”

 

Raph felt a stung. That’s another reason why Raph wasn’t homphobic.

His family was, and with a homophobic family, it’s way too hard to say that you are ***.

“Leo, who is it?”

 

“It’s Karai, Raph, I’m hopelessly in love with Karai,”

Raph felt another stung and huge shock wave coming to him. “No, No, No! Why her?” Raph thought. He suddenly saw his house on fire, people screaming, the firetruck wailing, he also saw Miwa, Mikey, and the rest of his family on the hospital bed with a white sheet covering them. He then sees Karai and his ‘uncle’ along with Leo yelling “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN’T SAID ANYTHING, NOTHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!”. He also saw April and even Casey looking at him in disgust.

“Raph, please don’t tell anyone….Please…” Leo pleaded with a tone Raph never heard of before. Raph looked at him guiltily. “I’m doing this for my family, I can’t tell anyone, not even Leo about the intervention between Karai and Uncle, nobody,” he thought. 

Raph sighed and gave Leo a huge hug. “It’s okay, I accept it, I accept it,” Raph said. Leo silently sobbed and muttered “Oh Glory, Oh Glory,”. While through that, Raph can only think of one thing:

“I’m doing it for you Leo, I’m doing it for you,”


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if someone told you their feelings”  
> “To what exactly”  
> “You know what I’m talking about Red, love”  
> “I would kiss them”  
> “Even if they’re a boy”  
> “Sure”  
> “Why the hell would you do that?! I would get disgusted”  
> “I wouldn’t”  
> “Wait a sec Raph your…”  
> “Yeah”  
> “And I’m talking to the bad boy”

“So, let me get this straight, you’re going to the PotterCon with someone who you think is cute but you know that he's an acquaintance of yours, right?” April asked, chewing on a fruit gum while looking at Raph (who was busy packing away to go to PotterCon, which is a lot like ComicCon, but for Harry Potter Fans only). “Uh huh,” Raph answered. “Gee, I wish I can come,” April said. “Me too, that way we could have been like…” 

 

“I swear if you're going to say that you, me and Casey Jones are going to be like Hermione, Harry and Ron, I will fucking stuff you in that suitcase and ship you straight to wherever the hell the PotterCon is going to take place,” April said in an angry tone. Raph put his hands up in the air and said “Ok Jeez, Jeez,”. April sighed and muttered a thank you.

 

“Casey, April and I are like Harry, Hermoine, and Ron,” 

 

“DUDE!”

 

Few moments after the commotion, Raph was ready to go to PotterCon. “Wait, where is PotterCon?” April asked. “It's in Oklaholma,” Raph replied. “Tulsa or OKC?” April asked again. “OKC,” Raph replied again. “Dude, who you going to ask out for the Halloween Shit this year?” Raph asked. 

 

“You mean the ‘Halloween Extravaganza’?”

 

Halloween Extravaganza is a high school dance that takes place the day before Halloween. It's a lot like New Years Eve, as you get to countdown to Halloween, wear costumes, dance until your feet hurt, eat loads of food and even win cool prizes (since there is a lot of game stands). They even provide condoms/protection as the bathrooms are used for ‘purposes’.

 

“Yeah, I guess,”

 

“I can't ask Tim since he went on this Stupid Cruise, Donnie already has a date…”

 

“He does, oh yeah, his girlfriend. Wait you have a crush on Donnie?”

 

“And Leo doesn't have time for me,”

 

“LOL, why don't you ask Mikey?”

 

“You mean that stupid midget?!”

 

“That stupid midget is my little brother, only I get to call him that as an affectionate term,”

 

“A what?”

 

“Forget it, he's been wanting to go to the dance ever since he was, I don't know, 12 years old,”

 

“He really wants to hear the moans of pleasure,”

 

“What? Just, never mind, Take him to the dance,” 

 

“Yeah, whatever,”

 

Finally, it was time to go. April took her keys, locked her door and both of them walked to the subway station where Casye was waiting for them.

 

When they reached the station, the train to go to Oklaholma was coming in 2 minutes. Raph saw Casey looking at the vending machines. “What you looking at?” Raph greeted Casey. “Looking for food. Oh, hi April,” Casey replied. 

 

“Don't you hi me, bye me,”

 

The boys looked at her with a expression that reads ‘Really’.

 

“Sorry, it's just that…”

 

“I don't care,” Casey said. 

 

“Subway to Oklaholma has arrived,” the announcer behind the intercom spoke. “Okay guys, I’ll seee you in 3 days, oh yeah Raph,” April called. “What?” Raph asked. “Use condoms for that hunk, ‘Kay,” April whispered, pointing slightly towards Casey. 

 

“APRIL!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yesterday was the day Raph and Casey left.

 

Today was the day the Halloween Extravaganza took place.

 

April asked Mikey on IMessage (to which he replied with a lot of ‘THANK YOU’ and ‘REALLY’, along with some happy emojis). April dressed up as Harry (no surprise there) for the dance. When she walked up to Raph’s and Mikey's house, the door was already opened out stepped Mikey dressed up as Hawkeye. “Mikey, quick question, you know that we're going to a highschool, right?”

 

“Uh huh, why?”

 

“Just checking,” April said. 

 

“Ok let's go! I am so pumped! Bye y’all,” Mikey yelled into the door. “My son, please use the restroom now. Do not use the highschool restrooms, they are filthy with sweat and ere…”

 

“DAD!”

 

They finally reached the highschool (after walking so many blocks and stopping every five minutes to tie Mikey shoes). “Should we walk in hand in hand or walk as friends?” Mikey asked. “As friends, of course,” April answered. They walked into the highschool gym and it looked like it started 3 hours ago (even though it started 20 minutes ago). “Where do you wanna…” Before April can answer she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw her former best friend Scarlett Leehands. “Oh my god, Hi April, where's that gay friend of yours?”

 

“Wait, Raph's gay?” Mikey asked. 

 

“He's not gay,” April said, clenching her teeth. 

 

“Oh really,” Scarlett said. 

 

“Yes. Don't you have a man to fuck?”

 

“Don't you have a women to fuck?” Scarlett asked. April and Mikey gasped. Suddenly, Mikey punched Scarlett in the stomach. “Don't you ever say that to her! Ever, you dumb slut!” Mikey yelled to her. April gasped again. “Come on, let's go. Raph was right, this is a shithole!” Mikey told April, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the gym.

 

Mikey and April ended up Kiki’s Ice Cream Parlour. April was bawling her eyes out and Kikey was comforting her. “It's my fault,” Mikey told her. “It's not your fault,” April said, wiping the tears away. She looked at him and noticed things she never noticed before.

 

“I got pissed because, one, she had no right to call Raph gay and, two, she had no right to call you bisexual,”

 

“But, what if those things were true?”

 

“I won't do anything, I'm going to accept it and just move on with my life,”

 

“Mikey, your a great midget, you know that,”

 

“I know, it keeps me awake at night,”

 

“Really, Teen Wolf?”

 

“So, me, Raph, Leo and Donnie watch that show,”

 

“Stydia or Sterek,”

 

“Raph and I ship Sterek, Donnie ships neither and Leo ships Stydia,” 

 

And so Halloween Eve ends with Mikey and April talking (I mean, fangirling/fanboying) and maybe April developing a crush on Mikey. 

 

Meanwhile, what are Raph and Casey doing at PotterCon?


	12. Chapter 12

“Raph, we need to talk,” was the only thing Raph heard from Casey on the phone ever since they got back from their trip to Oklahoma. They didn’t talk afterwards due to the kiss and the cuddling. They had so much fun that day…

 

Where did it went wrong?

 

“Yeah sure,” Raph’s voice said, in a raspy tone after crying his heart out because of what his best friend said to him. 

 

With the situation right now, he didn’t know if they were still best friends.

 

Donnie came in his room once and awhile to check on him (Raph had to pretend he wasn’t crying because he didn’t want to let his family worry about him all the time, they had better things to worry about).

 

“You okay man?” Donnie would ask him.

 

“Yeah,” his raspy voice would reply, him facing the other way where Donnie won’t be able to see his face.

 

“Raph, do you need anything?”

 

“I want my best friend back, I want you, mom, dad, Leo, Mikey and Miwa to accept me, I want Casey to love me the way Percy did to me. That’s all I need Donnie,”

 

“No,”

 

“‘Kay then,” Donnie would say and leave the door closed.

 

At 5 pm, he got up from his bed, tired after crying himself to sleep. He put on a red ‘Adidas’ track pants and a pajama shirt that said ‘Just kind of do it,”. He walked out with his Leo’s car keys (he was a good driver and only took the car on special occasions such a right now). He put on some flip flops and took his jean jacket and walked out.

 

Raph drove all the way to the Starbucks that was right beside ‘Barnes and Noble’ in Manhattan (there are a lot of Starbucks in New York) and parked right near a silver Porsche. He got out of his car and walked into Starbucks, seeing Casey sitting by himself, drinking away on a Frappuccino. He took a seat and sat in front of him.

 

“Hey,” he greeted, the tiredness dripping in his voice.

 

“Here sit beside me,” Casey said. Raph nodded and took a seat beside him. As soon as he sat down, Casey pulled Raph’s face towards to him, their faces inches apart. “I called you here because I…”

 

“This is it,”

 

“The project was done last week and we need to stop being this. You know stop being friends because your kind of...you know...weird,”

 

Raph felt his breath hitched. “Oh,” Raph muttered. He got up from his seat and walked away to the car. He felt Casey get up from his seat and follow him. 

“Wait, Raph…”

 

“Wait Raph, what huh? I’m tired! I’m so damn tired of everyone just saying that I ruin their lives just because my tiny gas ass decided to butt in. I’m so tired of the bullshit I hear about gay, lesbian, trans and other LGBTQ+ get hurt and made fun of because they are who they are! I’m so tired! That boy you saw was my first boyfriend! He dumped me because he didn’t want to go to jail for something he didn’t do!” Raph yelled.

 

“I’m so tired of everything,” Raph quietly whispered. Casey felt the guilt crawling through his throat again. He wanted to kiss him so badly, feel his lips against his. He wanted him. 

 

Now, he can’t because someone found out about Raph’s secret.

 

He didn’t want Raph to hurt himself more.

 

“Raph…”

 

“Please...just leave me alone...please…” Raph whispered and got in his car driving away from the Starbucks parking lot.

 

Casey cried for the first time after many years.


	13. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if someone told you their feelings”  
> “To what exactly”  
> “You know what I’m talking about Red, love”  
> “I would kiss them”  
> “Even if they’re a boy”  
> “Sure”  
> “Why the hell would you do that?! I would get disgusted”  
> “I wouldn’t”  
> “Wait a sec Raph your…”  
> “Yeah”  
> “And I’m talking to the bad boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after 5 months, and here is the chapter! So sorry about that, I was at Sri Lanka for the whole month fo August, we moved to our new house in July and I was busy with 2 months of highschool! So yeah…
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“We’re finally here,” Raph squealed, shaking Casey Jones who was fast asleep on Raph’s shoulder. Raph didn't even notice since he was too busy reading ‘Harry Potter The Order Of Phoenix”. “He looks cute when he sleeps like that...What am I saying, he looks cute all the time!” Raph thought.

 

“Yo…” Raph said, trying to wake Casey up.

“Yo…”

 

“Yo…”

 

After saying a few more “Yo’s” later, Raph decided to get up, get his luggage and leave Casey behind. He felt someone grab onto his hand. Raph looked and saw Casey hand holding onto Raph's hand. “Few more minutes,” Casey mumbled. Raph blushed deep red. “Casey, we're here,” he whispered to him. Casey stirred a bit, rubbed his eyes and tried standing up. He fell back on the seat and then tried again. Finally, he stood up. “Hey dude,” Casey greeted.

 

“Hey dude, Don’t Hey dude me, Hey dude yourself, we’re late, let’s go!”

 

“Oh god,”

 

They ran, with their suitcases, running and sometimes bumping into things (it was mostly Raph bumping into lamppost and Starbucks Tables, Casey just followed, running and kind of walking at the same time). They finally reached the hotel they booked for. Raph was glad that he was aloud to go (mostly, he was glad that his mom did everything for him to let him go) somewhere that wasn’t in New York. Plus, he could get his mind off things such as coming out to his family, his ‘cousin’ and ‘uncle’ particular meeting and many more. For now, he wants to put his mind one two things: Casey Jones and Harry Potter.

 

The PotterCon was better than last year. The actors from the movie all came this year. The author was here as well (they took a couple of selfies together) and they were alot of Harry Potter theme games and rides. “April would freak out,” Raph thought. Casey, on the other hand, was looking at Raph thinking “He’s cute, real cute, I don’t care if I hate him anymore, he’s the most beautiful and cutest person on earth. I wanna kiss him on the lips so bad. He’s so cute when he gawks like that, somedody, shoot me,”.

 

His thoughts were interrupted though. “Hey, Casey, want to act like a little kid again?” Raph asked him. Casey looked at him with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”

 

“We’re going to play on all of the rides,”

 

“All of them,”

 

“Even the baby ones,”

 

“YAS BITCH!!!!”

 

So they went on all the rides (even the scary ones, which weren’t all bad). They were laughing, hugging each other and even carrying each other around like a couple. People who stop by and whisper to their friends “OTP,”. Then, they would blush and continue to have fun and act like a couple. Their happiness ended though when they saw Percy Ride.

 

Correction, Raph’s happiness ended though when he saw Percy Ride. With a new girl. Raph stopped laughing, the familiar feeling of heartbreak coming to him all over again. Casey noticed and look to see what was causing his boyf-I mean friend to act this way.  
“I’m going to be right back,” Raph said in a quiet voice Casey never heard before.

 

“Dude, is everything allright?” Casey asked and before Raph can answer he ran up Percy tapping him on the shoulder.

 

Percy turned around and was taken aback by the boy he once dated for 4 years. 

 

“Hey,” Raph said quietly.

 

“Hey, sis, wait for me,” Percy said to the girl. She nodded and walked towards the booth, totally doing the opposite of what he asked him to do.

 

“Raph, I’m sorry, it’s just that my parents found out and told me to leave you or they’re going to kill themselves and blame their death on me...I really love you, I really do, I even stopped dating just for you, it’s ju-”

 

Raph smiled a knowing smile. 

“I get it, I still haven’t come out to my parents yet. Or family in that matter. I just want to say hi and let you know that you can continue dating. Can we still stay as best friends though? I really need you to be there for me…”

 

Percy smiled. “Sure, am I allowed to start dat-”

 

“I’m not your mom, so go, do whatever you need for your heart desire,” 

Percy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I better get going,”

“Me too, chat on N.I.Y,”

 

Percy nodded. “Yeah sure,”

 

They both parted ways, leaving a healing Percy and a broken Raph.

 

The first thing that Casey noticed was that Raph was close to letting out tears. He also noticed that Raph’s eyes were green, green as the grass that was shining on a sunny day. It was so green and mesmerizing that Casey wanted to lean forward and press his forehead against his. Looking at his eyes was an art.

 

“Can we go back to the hotel?” Raph said in a quiet tone.

 

Casey broke out of his trance before nodding. 

 

They reached the hotel in silence. Raph was holding his chest and casting his eyes down forward. Casey felt bad for him, whatever that boy said to him was not good. 

 

They finally reached the hotel room and soon Raph let out a quiet sob. Casey looked at him and felt an odd sense of guilt coming at him. He went up to him and pulled him on to the bed. Raph let out a yelp before being greeted by Casey and the warmth he felt next to him. “What was that for?” Raph quietly asked. Before he could get a reply, Raph felt a familiar warmth reaching to him and was pulled on top of Casey. He ended up holding him and soon both of them started to cuddle. They ended up in an postion where Raph (who was now breathing in slow rhythm breaths) leaning againtist Casey shoulder, holding on to him. Casey was holding him as well, both sitting on the bed, their legs out. 

 

“I feel weird,” Raph laughed a bit, his voice raspy from all the tears.

 

“I needed to make you feel better and this was all I had to do,”

 

“Maybe if you kiss me, it’ll work,” Raph muttered. He suddenly felt his lips being pressed against Casey’s and closed his eyes. It was quick. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Casey answered. 

 

“Can you still hold me though?” Raph asked. 

 

Casey smiled. “Why not?” and soon both of them drifted off to sleep in comfort and new hope and love for Raphael Hamato.


	14. Chapter 11

“So?” April asked him as soon as the two of them reached April’s apartment.

 

“So what?” Raph asked her, grinning like a big idiot.

 

Or grinning like a lovey dovey person.

 

“Spill!!!!” 

 

“Well, we ended up cuddling and kissed in the end,”

 

April let out a huge squeal.

 

“Dude,”

 

After she calmed herself down she sighed and hugged the living daylights out of Raph. 

 

“Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!” he yelled as he tried to pry off her. “Did you like the kiss?”

 

Raph sighed. “I don’t even know, I loved it, but it’s not the way Percy…”

 

April sighed sadly and held both of his hands. “He may not be percy but he can be better than him,”

 

Raph smiled a sad smile before letting out a small and quiet sob. April felt the guilt coming towards her before giving him a hug. “It may seem like everything isn’t okay right now, but it will be soon, it will be,”

 

“I want to come out to my family,”

 

April looked at him in disbelief.  
“What?”

 

“I want to come out...I don’t know how much longer I’m going to keep this secret to myself but I feel like it’s the right time,”

 

April felt her anger rising through her like a volcano just ready to burst open in any moment. “No, you can’t do that! Do you know what your family is? HOMOPHOBIC! Do I have to spell it out for you! H! O! M! O! P! H! O! B! I! C!” she yelled at him.

 

Raph was taken back. “But, I don’t to hide in the shadow anymore, I can live free if they won’t accept me! I can go to L.A and you can come and be the writer you always wanted to be when you finished school! I don’t care what they say to me!”

 

“Stop giving me that ‘I don’t care what they say to me’ bullshit! You do care! You always care! You will always be that small vunerable kid that everybody hated in Elementary School! You will always be that gay kid who almost caused his ex to go to jail because he was going to be blamed for his parents ‘muders’! And you will always be that stupid annoying piece of shit that just decided to bring it’s tiny gay ass to help me when I didn’t need it! YOU'RE THE REASON TO WHY EVERYONE”S LIVES ARE HORRIBLE!” April yelled, punching her matress causing Raph to flinch not only at her actions but at her words.

 

When she realized what she done she looked at Raph and saw his expression change from anger to sadness, tears starting to brink in his eyes.

 

“Raph…”

 

“I-I’m g-going to go take my t-tiny g-gay ass and g-get out o-of here,” he cried out and walked out of her room.

As soon as he left, she started to sob.


	15. A/N:

Uh...hello, um...it's been more than a year...

IM SO SO SORRY!!!

I kind of drifted away from the fandom since I fell in love with other stuff (River Phoenix, Jude Law, The Outsiders)

But, I heard a new reboot is coming up so it bought me back to the fandom, so yeah :)))

There's also bad, maybe good news :/

I'm rewriting this book...

With:

-better events  
-not following tropes   
-me not being lazy and actually updating  
-flesh out characters  
-LOTS OF RASEY AND OTHER SUPRISE SHIPS  
-Tons of more!

So, I guess this is my way of repaying back the year I didn't even write at all...

So, um yeah...

The update for this book will be posted on here! It'll be available on wattpad as well :)

Thanks again and so sorry about all of this 

-Kobi :)


End file.
